<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for you by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355386">Anything for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oblivious Arthur, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would do anything for Gwaine. Luckily, Gwaine would do anything for Merlin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Emrys is a mess</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine sighed, tipped his head towards his lover and traced a circle onto the pale skin of Merlin’s back, admiring the way the Warlock relaxed into it. They should be doing a hundred other things right now, both of them had errands and jobs that the King had set, but instead they found themselves here. In a moment of peace, a rare thing in Camelot.</p><p>He had come to Camelot to cause mischief. To wreck havoc, to drink himself silly and then run away from the debts he owed, to hate on anybody that dared to stop him. Finding Merlin had been a gem in the rough, but becoming more than friends?</p><p>He knew the other Round Table Knights would not approve. They were so protective over Merlin, especially since the Warlock had admitted his Magic to them. Even Arthur had become more open in his affections, occasionally praising Merlin in a way he would not before. Gwaine watched with pride, his boyfriend deserved a whole lot more than any of them could offer.</p><p>‘What did you want to tell me?’ Gwaine hated to break the silence, but Merlin hadn't just stumbled into Gwaine’s room for the make-out session that should not have happened. The Warlock chuckled, rose his head and propped himself up onto Gwaine’s chest, letting the Knight have a view of those bright eyes. He was lazy in the way he let his eyes roam, no longer having to hide his adoration of the younger.</p><p>‘I think… I think I’ve done it. Figured out what I am.’ It had been Gwaine’s idea, for Merlin to pursue what he had been told about his Magic. That he wasn’t just a Warlock, he was Magic itself. That kind of power had to come from somewhere, and Gwaine had been willing to bet that whatever made Merlin, would come if he called.</p><p>‘What happened?’ He questioned, snatching Merlin’s hand into his and looking down in hope. He had found his home, here in Camelot. Had settled down and rediscovered himself, learned that he was more than just the rebel.</p><p>‘I… It was a woman. She told me that I’m the son of Magic.’ Merlin was an odd person. He kept everything buried deep, but there were some things that slipped out when he wasn’t paying enough attention. Little mentions of the doubt that Gwaine knew Merlin felt, the lack of confidence that he had sworn to fix.</p><p>‘If you want to find out more, you know I’m here.’ Merlin’s smile was dopey, a pleased look before he leant forward to peck Gwaine’s lips.</p><p>‘I’d never do anything without telling you first.’ Trust, something that had grown between them until there was nothing that kept them apart. Gwaine knew he’d be teased forever if anybody found out his true feelings to the Warlock in front, but strangely, he didn’t care.</p><p>If it was Merlin’s Destiny to protect Arthur, then it was Gwaine’s Destiny to fall in love with Merlin.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I swear it, that tree came out of nowhere.’ Gwaine grumbled, Merlin laughing as he rushed across to heal the growing bump on the Knight’s head. Secretly, Gwaine had been watching Merlin chatter about his day, the bright smile and the way he always animated everything he said with his hand gestures. That had led Gwaine to walk into a tree that most certainly had been there for a long time.</p><p>‘You’re an idiot.’ Merlin teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek and reaching to take his hand. Well, if this was the outcome of Gwaine being an idiot, just call him a full time Jester.</p><p>‘Think you’re ready to show me your witchy powers?’ The Warlock rolled his eyes, led him into the clearing and then dropped his hand. As usual, Gwaine moved across to his perch, reached for the secret stash of wine that he hid in the tree stump. Merlin began to pace, a slight frown forming on his adorable face, and Gwaine waited.</p><p>Then Merlin’s eyes screwed shut, his entire body tensed up, and his head tipped towards the sky. Slowly, like it was a wave rushing over, each part of him relaxed. His fingers uncurled, and as they did, the plants around his feet began to bloom. Tiny flowers that crept out from the previously-charred moss (Gwaine swore it was an accident, he didn’t know Aithusa could actually breathe fire yet), the ground responding to the Warlock.</p><p>When Gwaine saw her, his heart stopped. She was tall, her eyes completely golden where she stood. Hair the same shade as snow, wrapped in a cloth of green, and Gwaine dropped his wine to the ground.</p><p>‘By the Goddess…’ He whispered, moving to shift to his knees, whilst Merlin opened his eyes to stare at the woman.</p><p>‘You bring me a Knight of Camelot?’ The woman’s voice echoed out slightly, a small smile on her face as she observed Gwaine. Merlin turned, offered out his hand, and Gwaine hesitantly rose up.</p><p>‘I bring you my lover, Gwaine. Gwaine, this is…’</p><p>‘Magic.’ The woman finished, before her hand stretched out to him.</p><p>‘A pleasure, Strength.’ Oh, the word used to describe him, just as Merlin was Magic.</p><p>‘My Lady.’ He inclined his head, taking her hand and gasping at how… alive she felt. Warm, like when Merlin performed Magic, and Gwaine looked to the Warlock.</p><p>A moment later, she was gone, and Merlin was stumbling back.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine had experience of sneaking about, but it was a lot harder to smuggle in an unconscious Merlin that was slumped in his arms. He made it to the Physician’s home, knocked on the door before opening it, finding Gaius pottering at the bench.</p><p>At the sight of Merlin, the Physician looked panicked.</p><p>‘He’s alright! Just overexerted himself.’ He moved Merlin towards the room at the back, careful not to let anything hit him on the move. When he finished tucking Merlin in, he paused, looked back at Gaius.</p><p>‘I never believed in a higher power, not until I met him.’ Gaius smiled slowly, a brief chuckle, before he turned back to his work. Taking that as permission, Gwaine crawled up beside Merlin, curling against his side and resting Merlin’s head on his chest.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I’m fine.’ He grunted, trying not to draw attention to the two of them. Merlin’s hands were shaking as he lowered them to Gwaine’s torso, to the wound made by a sword slicing cleanly through him. He was most definitely not fine, and Merlin’s tearful eyes were enough to confirm that he was probably close to bleeding out.</p><p>Around them, the bandit fight continued, but Merlin had given up helping them with his Magic. Instead, he was muttering different spells under his breath.</p><p>‘You n-never were g-good at healing Magic, Merls.’ He panted out, the Warlock’s hands closed over the wound. Merlin choked out a laugh, golden eyes flitting up to focus on his face, before dropping back to the wound.</p><p>‘If I can’t heal you…’ The Warlock pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, before sitting up, ‘Then I know someone who can.’ Gwaine was about to protest, but Merlin was doing that thing again.</p><p>He rose up, and when the Magic closed around them, Gwaine was shocked to find the bandits fell still. Mid-pose, frozen in whatever action they had been doing.</p><p>Arthur stopped mid-swing, Leon reaching for Percival and pulling him off the ground, but Gwaine’s attention was on Merlin. The Warlock had gone pale with the effort it had taken to call forwards Magic, the woman appearing in the clearing.</p><p>The Knights all made a sound, drawing their weapons and aiming them in the vague direction of the woman. All except Lancelot, who reached for Arthur’s sword with his hand, slowly lowering the blade.</p><p>‘You called for me, my son?’ Merlin’s eyes flicked open, the gold burning brighter than it ever had.</p><p>‘Heal him, please.’ The last word was begged, pleaded, and the woman looked down to Gwaine.</p><p>‘If only to save your mortal heart.’</p><p>**</p><p>They arrived in the Village, Gwaine still running on whatever energy Merlin’s Magical Mum (The Warlock absolutely forbid him from calling her that), had given him. Arthur was trying to question Merlin, but the man was not very keen on doing anything except from dragging them to the Inn, collecting keys to the rooms they would need, then grabbing Gwaine’s hand and dragging him towards their room.</p><p>‘Merlin!’ Arthur called, but the Warlock didn’t pause. Gwaine looked back to the Princess, shrugged, then trotted after his boyfriend.</p><p>The door was locked with Magic, the key forgotten, and Merlin’s hands were on him in as instant. His shirt was gone with a speed that wasn’t natural, hands moving to where the wound had been. All that remained was a small scar, nothing else indicating that there had been an injury.</p><p>‘Merlin, hey.’ He caught the Warlock’s hand, rose it to his lips with every intention of kissing his fingertips, only to find them bloody. His blood.</p><p>‘I’m alive.’ He promised, fully understanding the wild look in Merlin’s eyes.</p><p>‘I couldn’t save you.’ Merlin sounded horrified, the shock building up in his system. Gwaine was tempted to knock him out, just to save him the feelings that currently were taking hold.</p><p>‘You did. You called for her, and she healed me. I’m fine.’ And later, once Merlin was no longer panicking, they’d talk about what she’d meant when she said “mortal heart”.</p><p>Merlin’s lips were on his, fingers going to his belt and demanding it gone, which Gwaine was more than happy to oblige. They were stumbling back, a rush of hands trying to shed clothing, of Merlin’s Magic wrapping around him like the warmest of blankets, before the Warlock shoved him down to the bed.</p><p>There were very few times, when they did tumble into bed together, that Merlin demanded control. He was happy to let Gwaine have his way with him, for the Knight to explore every inch of hidden skin and claim what he would let no other have.</p><p>This time, Gwaine’s hands were pinned to the headboard behind him, a golden cord wrapping very firmly around them. His Warlock came to straddle his thighs, and Gwaine didn’t need to be able to touch to know that Merlin was using Magic to help prepare himself.</p><p>The moment he was seated, Merlin lost the panic. It was no longer a rush to be joined, simply enough for Merlin to be stretched around him, Gwaine swearing and letting his body arch upward.</p><p>‘Mine.’ Merlin stated, hand dropping to where the sword had gone through him, and the Knight agreed.</p><p>**</p><p>Nobody questioned it. Not even when they reached Camelot, when Merlin dragged him straight to Gaius to check there would be no side effects of the Magic. Once the Physician had assured him that Gwaine was fine, they ended up in Gwaine’s bed.</p><p>‘Arthur’s going to ask questions.’ The Knight pointed out, staring down at Merlin, who had sprawled out on top of him like he was trying to maximise the amount of Gwaine he could touch.</p><p>‘Let him.’</p><p>‘He won’t approve, he’s protective over you.’ Gwaine was amused when Merlin rolled his eyes, before coming up to kiss him.</p><p>‘He’ll have to drag me away from you then.’ That image made the Knight chuckle, before he wrapped an arm around the Warlock’s waist.</p><p>‘I think I’d like to see him try.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just... I needed more of these two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>